peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysteries/Transcript
* Narrator: Peppa and her family are watching their favourite television programme, Detective Potato. * Detective Potato: I am Detective Potato, the world famous detective. * Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig and George: Oo-oo. * Mademoiselle Potato: Please help me, Mr Detective. I cannot find my flower anywhere. * Detective Potato: Hmm, your flower is on the top of your head. * Mademoiselle Potato: Oh, thank you, Mr. Detective. * Peppa Pig: That was easy. I could do that. * Daddy Pig: I’m sure you could, Peppa. * Peppa Pig: Daddy, when I grow up I want to be a famous detective. * Narrator: George wants to be a detective too. * Daddy Pig: If you’re going to be detectives, you’ll each need a hat. Detectives always wear hats. * Daddy Pig: Now you look like two proper detectives. * Peppa Pig: And we need one of those funny things that makes everything look big. * Mummy Pig: A magnifying glass. I think we’ve got one in the kitchen drawer. * Mummy Pig: Here we are. A real magnifying glass. * Peppa Pig: Wow. How does it work? * Mummy Pig: You hold it in front of things and they look bigger. * Narrator: The magnifying glass makes the little fish look big. * Peppa Pig: Can I have a go? * Peppa Pig: Wow! * Narrator: The magnifying glass makes George’s eyes look very big. * Daddy Pig: Now what you detectives need is a mystery to solve. * Peppa Pig: Daddy, what’s a “mis-story”? * Daddy Pig: A mystery is something detectives are good at sorting out. Like finding things that are lost. * Peppa Pig: I know. We can find George’s toy dinosaur. That’s always getting lost. * George: Dinosaur. * Narrator: Mr Dinosaur is not lost. * Peppa Pig: Oh. What about your glasses, Daddy? You’re always losing them * Daddy Pig: (Chuckles) Not today. I’m wearing my glasses. * Peppa Pig: It’s not fair. There aren’t any mis-stories. * Daddy Pig: Would you like me to make you a mystery? * Peppa Pig: Yes, please. * Narrator: Daddy Pig is going to make a mystery. * Daddy Pig: Now what’s on the table? * Peppa Pig: The little fish, Teddy, a jack-in-the-box, and Mr. Dinosaur. * Daddy Pig: That’s right. Now look very hard and try to remember them all. * Narrator: The little fish, Teddy, a jack-in-the-box, and Mr. Dinosaur. * Daddy Pig: Have you remembered them? * Peppa Pig: Yes. * Daddy Pig: OK, you just have to go outside for a moment. I’ll call you when I’m ready. * Peppa Pig: It sounds like daddy is going upstairs. * Peppa Pig: And now he is coming down again. * Daddy Pig: All right. You can come back inside now. * Daddy Pig: One thing is missing from the table. Do you know what? * Peppa Pig: Mr Dinosaur is there, little fish, jack-in-the-box. * Daddy Pig: So who’s missing? * Peppa Pig: Um, Teddy! * Daddy Pig: That’s right. Teddy’s gone. * Mummy Pig: Well done, Peppa and George. * Peppa Pig: It was quite easy for us. We are famous detectives. * Daddy Pig: Ah, but that’s only half the mystery. Where has Teddy gone? * Peppa Pig: Oh, I don’t know. * Daddy Pig: What are those little things on the floor? * Peppa Pig: They’re cake crumbs. * Narrator: The magnifying glass makes the cake crumbs easy to see. * Daddy Pig: I wonder if Teddy has been eating cake. * Peppa Pig: And the crumbs lead this way. Teddy’s been eating a lot of cake. * Narrator: The crumbs lead into Peppa and George’s bedroom. * Peppa Pig: Oh, the crumbs have stopped. How can we find Teddy? * Daddy Pig: Ask me some questions. But I will only answer yes or no. * Peppa Pig: OK. Um? Is Teddy in this room? * Daddy Pig: Yes. * Peppa Pig: Is Teddy in George’s bed? * Daddy Pig: No. * Peppa Pig: Is Teddy somewhere high up? * Daddy Pig: Yes. * Peppa Pig: Teddy’s in my bed! * Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig: Hurrah! * Narrator: The mystery is solved. * Daddy Pig: Do you still want to be a detective when you grow up, Peppa? * Peppa Pig: Being a detective is quite hard. Next time I want to be the one who makes the mysteries. Like you did, Daddy. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts